Escape From Nowhere
"The sea of Dunkirk to Dover during these days of the evacuation looked like any coastal road in England on a bank holiday. It was solid with shipping." --Douglas Bader (opening quote) "The sky hides the night behind it and shelters the people beneath from the horror that lies above." --Paul Bowles (ending quote) Escape From Nowhere is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Courage, Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge evacuate from Nowhere to escape the invasion using his truck while avoiding Werman Reich, New Central Powers, Beleninsk Pact and Coalition of the Red Star soldiers, armored vehicles and aircraft at the same time. Also, scenes showing school-aged characters (ages 4-18) and their parents from various cartoons and sitcoms taking a bath, doing some proper hygiene, dressed up in formal clothing, applying makeup, doing their fancy hairstyles, putting on fancy accessories, including some preparation scenes for the How I Can Make the World Great speech, some scenes that show Ruby Rose torturing Walovlir Motovov and some battle scenes, are shown throughout the chapter in between scenes where Courage and his owners are driving away from Nowhere. Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim and Wanda will wear their formal clothes that they be mentioned in radio when Courage and his owners escapes. At the end of this chapter,Courage and his owners escaped and parked near bomb shelter that they would enter it for survive,before they moving to Inkwell Isle Characters Debuting Characters *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Eustace Bagge *Muriel Bagge Returning Characters Battle Scenes Battle of Duckburg *Augustus Cole *Dom Santiago *Marcus Fenix *Scrooge McDuck Chase Scenes *Ruby Ramirez *Su Ji-Hoon Preparation Scenes *Arnold Perlstein *Carlos Ramon *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Ralphie Tennelli *Tim Jamal *Wanda Li Torture Scenes *Ruby Rose *Walovlir Motovov Transcript After a long time when the Kaiser of Werman Reich become one of USRAC War archenemies that Ruby Rose being very blamed and hated by Anti-Rubyism,the powerful and very savage ideology make my village has our nightmare after her sins in Australia. We feels not good when everyone in Nowhere has been attacked by his troops,his squads,the entire of New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact, even Coalition of the Red Star. We were incoming to rescue and evacuate Courage and his owners from the 2nd WR Ferale Squad,Werman Reich and a lot of our archenemies. Then we must use our vehicles to find other survivors and Courage,so that we would evacuate them to find the better safely place.Finally,we found a house where Courage and his owners,so we enter this house to ask them for survive. This stupid ideology ! They made us in great danger ! Even those invaders gonna kill all of us,they will pay this for us ! said Eustace in his annoying when he watch Nowhere news on TV Maybe Eustace is annoying when he watching TV but then we still ask Muriel,the Courage's owner. Everyone ? What's going on here ? - Muriel ask us. The Bagge,Courage. We must evacuate from Nowhere to escape from the invaders. You're only one can make other survivors and the refugees for evacuate with us,then you will be in safely place I said when reply her. Later,Eustace starting drive his truck that he,Courage and Muriel would left their house. Therefore,the school-aged students and their parents should've came here to help us and them to make sure avoid the invaders attack, if only they're here with us, but instead... they were just prepared for a grand event, so that means they're not gonna be here to help us. Well, I guess it's just at least the Nowhere Police Department, the United Nations peacekeepers, the United States Army and the NATO would come here to help us just right now... MEANWHILE IN WALKERVILLE -- 0830 HOURS GMT Ms. Frizzle and her class are now dressed in formal wear in time for a big day to give a speech... unlike me I guess, ever since I was still wearing a military uniform. For Arnold, he wears a light yellow dress shirt, an emerald green double-breasted tuxedo jacket, matching emerald green tuxedo pants, a blue bow tie and blue dress shoes. For Carlos, he wears a yellow dress shirt, a red tuxedo jacket, matching red tuxedo pants, a pale blue necktie and brown dress shoes. For Dorothy Ann, she wears a light violet long-sleeved blouse, a light purple sleeveless vest, a pale blue knee-length pleated skirt, white leggings, matching socks and orange Mary Jane shoes. For Jyoti, she wears a gold hairband with gold balls, a lavender long-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon, a black pleated skirt, cream leggings, matching cream socks and purple-and-white Mary Jane shoes, similar like Phoebe's. For Keesha, she wears a light orange long-sleeved blouse with a fuchsia sleeveless dress worn over the blouse, light blue leggings, matching light blue socks and black ballet flats. For Ralphie, he wears a navy blue tuxedo jacket, matching navy blue tuxedo pants, a white dress shirt, a red-and-blue-striped necktie and black dress shoes. For Tim, he wears a pale blue shirt, a black tuxedo jacket with a white handkerchief, a pink vest and a matching pink cummerbund, matching black tuxedo pants, a dark blue bowtie and brown dress shoes. For Wanda, she wears a light green butterfly hairpin, a pale blue knee-length dress with a dark blue sash, a matching dark blue cardigan, light blue leggings, navy blue socks and pale blue-and-white Mary Jane shoes. Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie and Tim's hairs are fancily combined, and D.A., Jyoti, Keesha and Wanda's hairs are looking fancier than ever with their beautiful hairstyles. Dorothy Ann's hair is now loose from her scruchie, and is now having a medium-length hair. Keesha's hair is not an odango for now, and is loose as well, and is medium-length as well. Ralphie removed his usual red baseball cap, and in its place, it's a fedora hat. Tim's hair is gelled, combed, and reshaped from an afro into a cowlick. Wanda keeps her usual hairband too. MEANWHILE IN THE WALKERVILLE CITY HALL -- AT THE SAME TIME The How I Can Make the World Great speech is going to have chefs, photographers, classical music singers, orchestras, choirs, classical music orchestras, composers, waiters, bakers, gardeners and guards, including soldiers, to guard the speech. I bet this looked like a wedding reception, but it's not really gonna be a wedding. It's just about a fancy-butt speech party. Kinda also looks to me like a Easter party, a Christmas party, a religious party, a formal night at a cruise ship, and/or a graduation party I guess... if you don't wanna make it look like some crazy wedding somebody's been havin', 'cause no one's gonna get married in Walkerville as of right now. BACK AT NOWHERE -- 0835 HOURS "The Rubyists still escape !" - said a mouse gunner of Büssing A5P. The Büssing A5Ps and armored cars of Coalition of the Red Star are chase us and Eustace's truck. "Protect the survivors !" - said a American lieutenant. Then our armored vehicles are incoming to protect that they against enemies chase us. MEANWHILE IN QYAH -- AT THE SAME TIME While Walter and Grandpa Nat keep their normal dress shirts, they buttoned their shirts completely, then they put on neckties, and they replaced their jeans with their light brown dress pants. They even both keep their brown leather shoes. Layla, on the other hand, is also keeping her pink dress shirt too, like these two gents out there, but what's the difference anyway? Well, she's wearing a blue pencil skirt, a matching business skirt, black leggings and white high heels, and she's not wearing overalls and sneakers right now, but she looks kinda sexy and fancier when she's wearing these different outfits. What makes the Mabrays look fancier is that Molly herself looks even more fancier than her parents and her grandpa, so ike her parents, Walter and Layla, and her grandpa, Nat she has a red taffeta shin-length dress with a pink sash on her hip, white long gloves, a pearl necklace, a hairbun, a rose on her right ear, blue leggings underneath her dress, white frilled socks and black Mary Jane shoes. BACK AT NOWHERE -- 0840 HOURS Soon, the Nowhere Police Department officers, United Nations peacekeepers, US soldiers and NATO soldiers attacked Büssing A5Ps and armored cars of Coalition of the Red Star while enemy armored vehicles and enemy aircrafts incoming. MEANWHILE IN ADVENTURE BAY -- AT THE SAME TIME Ryder dresses the pups up in formal clothing. BACK AT NOWHERE -- 0845 HOURS And then Büssing A5P mouse gunners firing MG 08 machine guns at us but we still firing at them,so that we shoot tires of Büssing A5Ps. MEANWHILE IN INIS SPRAOI -- AT THE SAME TIME Sean, Roisin, Ciaran, Brigid, Connor and Lee are now in formal clothes. Later,tires of Büssing A5Ps has been shoot and make them stop but armored vehicles of Coalition of the Red Star still attack us ! Therefore,we still fighting at them that Preschool Girls and our allies incoming,so that we keep the Bagges and Courage survive. When we against them by our weapons,we and Eustace's truck saw the road blocks by the 2nd WR Ferale Squad.The members of 2nd WR Ferale Squad firing heavy weapons at us and Eustace's truck but we dodge it and crush enemy road blocks,so that we would escape from Nowhere. The New Central Powers,Beleninsk Pact and Coalition of the Red Star couldn't find us,finally we,Courage and his owners escaped from Nowhere after our evacuation. Radio of Eustace's truck is turned on by Muriel,so that they would listening to "The Man in Gauze," a cheerfully upbeat theme song of King Ramses from a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode, "King Ramses Curse." This time's, it's now having a remix to give it a modern feel. They told each other that they would be safely but an Werner Werman's bikers with New Central Powers, Beleninsk Pact and Coalition of the Red Star soldiers, armored vehicles and aircraft found us again,which make them being afraid. Eustace, Muriel and Courage are afraid, and when the radio eventually stopped this song for an interrupting static, the same voice that some reporter guy who narrated the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro, just said on the radio, "We're very sorry for a little break in this program listeners, but we'll interrupt this for a special breaking news bulletin just about right now. As we were about to witness the How I Can Help Make the World speech by Arnold Perlstein, spoken here live in front of the Walkerville City Hall while you were all evacuating, please pay attention and listen to the following words on this transcript." Also,the newsman advised Courage and his owners not to turn off radio that he showed Arnold's speech,which Grand Alliance Ministry of Information and Nowhere Division would help them. And later Preschool Girls and their allies are attacked at troops of New Central Powers, Beleninsk Pact and Coalition of the Red Star. After attacking,we with Courage and his owners escaped from enemies that we parked near bomb shelter that they would enter it for survive.Now we will keep them back to survive and against enemy attackers until we sent them to Inkwell Isle for survival. Now Courage and his owners survived and escaped from invasion,which we and them would remember our homes and Nowhere while they're in the bomb shelter.However,we would take new safely plan for resistance and freedom. Well, I guess I have to go to Walkerville. I won't be late for Arnold's speech... and I must pay anyone's due too. I need to attend this party.. then I'll think of Courage needing some help. Trivia *This is probably a sequel to many episodes and chapters in different media that have formal clothes in them. *A scene where Mr. Charming was singing "Senyuu" while doing some carpenting at the same time whilst Mrs. Charming's demands to not to do so before the limousine arrives is a reference to the 2005 live-action made-for-TV movie version of Grave of the Fireflies, where Kiyoshi Yokokawa was doing some carpenting and singing "Senyuu" at the same time, despite Mrs. Yokokawa's demands. Category:Chapters Category:Real World